


Spiritual Successor: Lemon Collection

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: A collection of lemons that occur during the events of Spiritual Successor, a story of mine on fanfiction.net





	1. Mio Takamiya (Act 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning:**  
>  It is recommended that you've read up to Chapter 6 of the main story before you read this.

**Hey everyone! This is my first exclusive story here on AO3, so let's hope it makes a big bang! For those of you that usually read here and haven't seen the original story? You can find it on FFN along with all of my _serious_  works, with around halfway into Chapter 6 being where this scene occurs. If you haven't read the story or read that far into it, then you should stop here because this does contain a single, but major spoiler due to who this lemon is about.**

**At the moment, I'll say that this story will have a single lemon for each of Shido's harem, the current exception being Mio due to her main girl status... for now at least. Out of these chapters, most of them don't have any on-screen cues during the main story like this one does, if any at all, so you don't have to worry about major spoilers for the later chapters aside from the order of the Spirits who join Shido's harem. Although, I'd still advise caution towards spoilers.**

**With that all said, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

Shido felt his body crash into his bed as he groaned.

"Man, who knew talking about all of that to mom and dad would be so draining and terrifying?" He asked himself, rolling onto his back.

At that moment, he materialized Ekenor in his hands, taking a deeper look at the strange Angel.

 ** _"Now go, fight with the power of_** _*STATIC*_ ** _at your side... and stop the Diabolus ex Nihilo Association from ruining all you hold dear."_**  The enigmatic being's voice echoed.

"Just what are you exactly, and most of all... just what did you do when I used you? I can't remember anything." He wondered.

The Angel didn't respond, making Shido give a tired groan.

"It feels like this thing is alive at some level, but I guess it only responds to my will or something. Guess it won't be giving me any answers." He realized.

He dispelled Ekenor and just closed his eyes... until the sound of knocking came from his door.

"Shido, do you mind if I come in?" Mio asked.

"No, go ahead." He replied.

Opening the door, Mio walked inside before she closed it behind her.

"Do you need any-" Shido asked.

Before he could even finish his response, he suddenly felt Mio climb over him on the bed and blush a little. This quickly made him react like most boys in this situation would.

He blushed as his heart rate began to increase.

"Shido... I love you so much." Mio breathed, getting closer as she unbuttoned her pajamas.

"Wait... wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Mio, I am very confused!" Shido panicked as he saw her bra, which looked a bit small on her... which could have been how she intentionally created it.

She pulled his hand onto her breasts, and right as he was about to scream... Shido felt his mind became a little hazy.

'W-What's going...' He thought, his eyes slowly taking a relaxed look.

Mio lowered her head to give him a kiss, which he surprisingly didn't resist, holding it for a few minutes before they slowly broke apart. She followed this by hugging his hand into her cleavage.

"I love you so much, which is why tonight... I'm going to show you just how strong my love is." She promised, giving a warm smile.

She lowered her head, starting to make out with Shido right there and then, with him wrapping his other arm around her back. Their kisses began to speed up in response, and that's when there was no turning back for either of them.

He would no longer hesitate. Shido loved her, Mio loved him, and she had to suffer over how she caused 30 years of sadness and pain because of how she traveled through time, simply through her attempts to save the world from destruction. Just thinking about it was too much for him to bear, so... he was going to literally fuck any remaining feelings of guilt or self-doubt out of her.

'You know what? Forget why I feel this way, it just proves this is something I want!' Shido thought, fully giving in to his desires.

What he failed to realize was the connection he and Mio formed after (and how) she revived him was at fault for this. The First Spirit was in such a heated and happy mood over finally finding love through Shido, her entire body was emitting powerful pheromones. However, compared to an animal? The ones that she, a Spirit (much less the most powerful one of all), was emitting were using that link to alter some of Shido's body, making him desire to have sex as much as she did.

These apparent  _Spirit Pheromones_  that her body emitted were also leaving a more permanent change in his body. Any hesitations, doubts, or etc. he had towards girls, romance, or having a romantic relationship with a girl began to fade away, replacing them with the confidence to fulfill the desires he'd share with them.

"No..." He replied.

Before Mio could even react, he grabbed her tightly and reached for her bra, ripping it off with such force that she felt a faint, yet pleasurable amount of bit of pain from it. He then grabbed her shoulders, staring deep into her gaze that was frozen by her lustful blushing face.

"It's me who will show you how much I love you tonight!" Shido promised, lunging forward.

His lips immediately pressed onto hers, giving her a flurry of French Kisses that left her eyes wide as she could only stare at him, feeling him press her huge and soft breasts onto his chest like they were pillows. After the initial shock, Mio felt her eyes shift into a nearly closed state, fully giving into her lustful feelings as she kissed him back.

"S-Shido... you taste more divine than... anything I've ever had before!" Mio praised between kisses.

Right at that moment, Shido suddenly twisted her around and pushed Mio onto his bed. Grabbing her Reiryoku-made clothes, he ripped them apart to leave her completely naked, with the shreds glowing before they faded away.

Looking at her breasts, he finally got to see Mio had the charming and (to him at least) attractively sexy trait of inverted nipples. He lightly pressed them both before rubbing over them for a few seconds, which made Mio's breasts shake as they not only had her nipples finally popped into view.

"O-Oh... my breasts, they feel so full and good! Keep playing with them Shido!" She begged, whimpering between sentences.

Before either of them knew it, her breast began to lactate! Not only that, but rather than normal white breastmilk, it was rainbow in color, which called to Shido as he looked at it with an entranced gaze. It didn't take long before he lunged at her and began drinking from her left breast.

"S-Shido! Don't stop, t-that... feels so... good!" Mio screamed in ecstasy.

"Then... have some of your essence... yourself!" He replied between gulps.

He pushed her right breast's nipple into her mouth, causing her eyes to widen as she began to drink her own breastmilk, which quickly relaxed as she began to blush. The feeling of her taste buds savoring the tasty sensation of her own womanly fluids served to make her even hornier, making her reflexively squeeze her tits.

Shido and Mio's heads moved closer, pressing their lips for another kiss as they kept drinking breastmilk from Mio's outrageously huge bosom. Their spit swapped as they tasted the milk bathed in the other's saliva, making their blushes intensify as their lust grew, excited and happy at how bold their fellow lover had become in such a short time... right as Shido moved a finger into Mio's butt hole and began rubbing it, making her eyes widen.

'This isn't a dream... all of it is real. Everything that I'm feeling, every ounce of love Shido's giving me, is completely real!' Mio thought happily, tears of joy in her eyes.

At that moment, Shido pushed his finger into her butt hole, immediately feeling its incredible tightness push against it. Only seconds afterwards did her pussy (which had no pubic hair whatsoever) start leaking, trickling on top of Shido's finger as it kept fingering his girl.

Not to long after this, Shido and Mio felt a lack of milk from the latter's breasts, leaving a loud and audible *pop* as they released from her nipples in unison. With her breasts now cleaned of all their delicious milk, and therefore had nothing left within it to be wasted, Shido tightly squeezed his girlfriend's breasts. Mio moaned a bit as he felt him knead them like bread dough, occasionally flicking, pinching, and even twisting her nipples around.

"S-Shido... you're like an artist, who inherited the fingers of a god!" Mio cried out, smiling and panting.

"Fingers meant to pleasure my lovely Goddess of a girlfriend with." Shido smiled as he lowered his head.

Before Mio knew what was happening, Shido began licking her pussy, causing her to she screamed and shiver as this made her wet. As he licked her, Shido noted the taste was like a sweet mixture of strawberries, honey, and candy syrup that was had the same irresistible taste her delicious breastmilk did.

"M-My body is... no, I can't hold it in anymore! I'm... I'm cumming!" She whimpered, finally yelling out.

Shido opened his mouth over the entirety of Mio's pussy, catching all of her cum in his mouth before swallowing it in one go, letting him fully taste every drop of her delicious inner juices. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he gave Mio a loving look before finally taking off the up the upper half of his clothing, making Mio blush a pinkish-red hue at how deceptively ripped and lean Shido really was underneath it all, including a noticeable six pack.

He was just as quick in removing the lower half of his clothes, leaving him as naked as the day as he was born as his member twitched into view. Mio felt herself get hot as she looked at it, panting at his meat stick, which was completely hard and measured at 9-inches long.

"Mio, start sucking on it." He asked, panting himself as the overflow Spirit Pheromones pushed his hormones over the limit.

She began to slowly move up, taking a look at his twitching dick before lightly kissing it, making it shake and causing Shido to moan in response. As she moved to envelop it in her mouth... Shido grabbed her head, pushed her back down, then sat on her stomach as he slid it through her cleavage. Before she realized it, Shido thrust it into Mio's mouth. After a muffled gasp of surprise, Mio began to relax and suck on it like intended.

Shido released a loud moan as his throbbing meat stayed within her milky bosom, which was somehow naturally holding it in an airtight vice, with the tightness and his member's constant twitching to escape becoming pure ecstasy and pleasure for him. Looking at Mio's face, he blushed at how... sexy, and erotic she was looking right now. He had no idea why, but he assumed it was because of its contrast to her normally innocent expression that made her who he was, made Mio the girl he loved.

'Mio... you're my Goddess!' Shido thought, panting as he kept thrusting into her mouth.

'Shido... you're my Heaven!' Mio thought, muffling as she kept sucking on his member.

Placing his hands on her breasts, Shido kneaded them once again before Mio placed her hands on top of them, causing both of them to grope her wonderful mounds. The combined sensation of their hands linked together as they touched her breasts further pushing their pleasure to its peak.

As Shido kept thrusting, their respective sounds started to gradually get louder until finally, both of them reached their respective climaxes.

"I'm cumming!"  
'I'm cumming!'

They both released around the same time, with Mio's fluids covering the bed and Shido's cum firing into Mio's throat. She swallowed it immediately after it entered her, not letting a single drop spill out of her mouth, which allowed her to notice Shido's essence had changed from his transformation into a Half-Spirit. Where most cum had a salty and creamy taste to it, Shido's had a fruity and saucy taste that was like a party in her mouth.

Both of their hands left Mio's gigantic oppai, while Shido pulled his member out of her mouth, which was still covered in some of his semen. Mio noticed some of it drip onto of Mio's breasts, and licked it up before grabbing Shido's dick and using her tongue to clean what remained... immediately making Shido hard again.

'A-Amazing... only she could handle all of this.' He thought, panting as he smiled at her.

Mio was born of the Earth 30 years ago through all of its magic evolving and condensing to create her. Her amazingly huge figure (even by the present day's standards), all her abilities, and even her skill right now as they fucked each other (including the airtight vice her cleavage made around his member) were proof of this.

However, there was still one thing Shido had to do, the biggest thing of all if he truly wanted to say he claimed Mio as his and his alone... and his twitching member made sure he didn't forget this.

Taking a deep breath, Shido moved himself near her wet pussy, making Mio look at him as she kept breathing from her recent climax. Once she saw what he was eyeing, she smiled at him, shedding happy tears at what was about to happen.

"Shido... don't hesitate. I'm ready for it, ready for you, so do it... claim me fully." Mio begged, crying as she did.

Nodding his head, he lifted Mio up before turning her around so she sat with her back facing him, hugging her tightly. Realizing what Shido was doing, she smiled as she nodded her head, and slowly lowered herself before he rose his manhood to it... only for him to reveal it was a tease as he instead chose to go inside her butt hole. Mio gasped as he pressed into her, making her turn as she gave a blushed-filled look of confusion.

"You to claim you fully. For me to do that, I have to include here as well." Shido explained, smiling at her beautiful form.

"OK, just promise not to keep me waiting for too long." Mio replied in understanding, making her request in return.

He nodded as he began to thrust, with Shido feeling the same incredible tightness that her cleavage gave to his member, followed by Mio starting another make out session between them. The main difference was with her butt hole? It was literally clinging to his member as if it was trying to give a strong, tight, and warm hug throughout every inch of  its form.

It didn't take long before he felt himself ready to release once more.

"M-Mio... get ready because... h-here I cum again!" He said between kisses.

She nodded her head, closing her eyes and whimpering as one again, Shido released his essence into her, this time with it flowing out her butt hole that couldn't contain it like her mouth could. He then pulled out, scooping the cum leaking from Mio's hole to taste the same delicious flavor she tasted from it earlier.

"Alright, it's time for the real finale. Are you ready Mio?" Shido asked, laying her back on the bed.

"Yes. Take my virginity, and with it... forge our eternal bond." She smiled, blushing as she did.

Taking a deep breath, he slid himself right into Mio. She gasped loudly as her hymen broke, but quickly recovered from it, with Shido seeing no trace of her bleeding from it. However, what surprised Shido most of all was her pussy acted just like her cleavage, but in a completely different way.

His manhood wasn't just inside of her, but completely wrapped around it in every way as if her insides were shaping themselves to match his dick, tightening their walls to a level that guaranteed only Shido would be the only man that could enter her. By just going inside Mio, he had effectively claimed her as his. Both of them quickly realized this by pure instinct, making them blush before they looked at each other, great joy on their faces as they neared each other.

"Did it hurt much?" Shido asked.

"Not at all Shido, now keep going. Make the last bit of this dream a reality." Mio answered, raising her legs and then holding them up.

Cleansed of all his worries, Shido began thrusting again. Mio moaned once every second as he pushed and pulled his meat stick into her heavenly body, all of her insides hugging it to maximum the pleasure its tightness was giving him.

"This feels so amazing! Shido, it's like your kissing my insides!" Mio cried out, shedding happy tears.

"I agree, this makes me question why I hesitated to do this with you!" Shido replied, doing the same.

Speeding up his thrusts, both of them started to release heavy breaths as they felt their shared climaxes nearing, and then... they both screamed. Shido fired his essence into her womb, while Mio's breasts actually squirted out a small trickle of milk.

Realizing he was still hard, and that Mio wasn't anywhere near tired, Shido shifted positions so he was behind Mio and she was on her side, lifting a leg up as he wrapped an arm around her. He kept thrusting until the same result happened. Following this, they did it in other positions, including a snuggle hug, with Mio jumping up and down as Shido laid on his back. Finally, after going through so many positions, they decided to have their final position be the two of them standing on their nears as Shido held Mio's arms, thrusting into her from behind.

However, as they did this... Shido's eyes widened as he realized the one thing he didn't consider before he came into her womb the first time. He wasn't wearing a condom, and Mio had no protection.

"Oh no, we don't know if you're on a safe day! What if I got you pregnant?" Shido asked, a panicked sweat on his face.

"I don't care if you did. I love you Shido, so if you gave me a baby, I'll be glad to carry it... because it will be ours." Mio replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Mio... I love you." Shido replied, sniffling at her words.

Deciding to go even faster, Mio shifted her arms as Shido reached for her breasts to keep her from falling over, and the two increased the speed of their rhythm as they approached their final climaxes.

"M-Mio! This is it, I'm cumming for the last time!" He shouted.

"S-So am I! Let it in me! Please, fill me to the brink!" She exclaimed.

Thrusting even faster, with Shido grunting and Mio letting out a series of loud moans, their lengthy night of fucking finally ended as Shido fully released all his seed into the Mio's body. Like every load before, her pussy and womb managed to keep every drop in without spilling any of it.

Panting heavily, Mio and Shido stood in place before they collapsed on the bed, landing with Shido on Mio's breasts and his member still inside of her. Weakly reaching out, Shido reached out his right hand to rub Mio's cheek.

"Shido... thank you for being born, for... letting me truly know how lucky I was to be born. I love you, now and forever." Mio sniffled, crying happy years.

"I feel the same Mio, thank you for showing me the joy of love and being loved in return. I'll always be in love with you." Shido replied, smiling brightly.

Finally hitting their limit, the two fell asleep while they hugged and kissed each other.

Unfortunately, despite how joyful their night was... Mana was going to give them a large earful in the morning once she saw this.

* * *

**There you have it. I never did a genuine lemon before I made this one, so hopefully it turned out well. For anyone that asks about some of the more out of there moments that happened with Mio's body? To answer that, while she may not have her full strength back, her powers do seem to be based on creation and warping reality, so it made sense to me that her body would adapt to fit her lover's tastes and fit his ideal image of making love.**

**I might consider having the other Spirits' bodies work similarly to Mio's, but at a lesser level, so please don't expect anything concrete. What will be concrete on the other hand is that I have another DAL story planned that will be... uh, not sure of the actual term to use, but it’s essentially a story focused on lemons that also has an actual plot related to them. I'm not going to say any more about that, so stay tuned for when it finally pops up here on AO3 for you to read and enjoy.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Mio Takamiya (Act 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoiler Warning:**  
>  It is recommended that you've read up to Chapter 9 of the main story before reading this.

**Hey there everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, but there are two reasons for this. The first? If any of you remember the story I mentioned in the previous chapter, that story is now up under the name "Date A Love Lives", so check it out when you have the chance! Second, after a lot of thought and looking over the previous chapter, I fixed up the quality and altered a few things that were a bit strange to even me after seeing them again.**

**To be fair? There was also how my original monthly schedule for the main story didn't expand the harem until I released Chapter 11 this February, but I had wanted to make a lemon on at least the month Valentine's Day was in to be romantic, so I still consider that late by my standards. Either way, this is chapter is focused on Mio again, since the first chapter of the Miku arc began with me using a heavy implication to confirm they had sex before Mana woke them up, so I decided why not? It helps form the more casual sex Shido does from here on.**

**Good news is the wait for another chapter shouldn't be too long, because without giving away too much, Mio isn't the only Spirits who's begun a relationship with Shido. Not only that, but with Chapter 15 having come out on the main story's anniversary, the one chapter per month schedule is no longer in effect, so the time before another Spirit joins the harem will also be trimmed down once I pick up some speed on it. That's all I have to say, so since I'm sure most of you want to see this lemon...**

**Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

Shido hadn't felt this great in a long time.

He was in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world, she was now free of all the burdens she had from jumping 30 years into the future, and no longer did either of them need to worry about her powers risking her ending up as a government experiment or some kind of equivalent.

As Shido laid in his bed, he smiled to himself, thinking about how much he loved Mio Takamiya, the girl he had no doubt was his soul mate.

"Knock, knock!" Mio sang.

Looking at the door, he saw Mio open it as she smiled at him, holding a pair of towels in her hands.

"What are those for?" Shido asked.

"Because I want to take a shower together with you." She replied.

Shido felt his pulse speed up as he blushed.

"So, are you interested?" Mio asked, blushing as well.

"Oh... definitely." Shido replied, smiling brightly.

Getting out of bed, Shido followed Mio into the bathroom as she turned it on. Looking at her turn around, she slowly removed all her clothes and threw them in the bin, with Shido blushing and smiling at the show she was giving him.

It wasn't long before she was completely naked, swaying slightly to show off her voluptuousness and bouncing breasts to her boyfriend.

Once she was done, Shido did the same, making Mio pant slightly as she felt herself heat up from his lean body and thick meat.

"So, shall we go in?" Shido asked, raising an eye slightly.

"Why, of course we shall." Mio replied, holding out a hand.

Shido took it as they both walked inside, soon feeling the warm water hit them, especially as he saw the water move down Mio's cleavage like a river stream.

Blushing at his loving gaze, Mio grabbed the body wash and poured it on her large breasts, cupping them before squeezing them to form a little soap lathering.

"So, should I start with your back?" She offered.

"Yes please." Shido nodded, swallowing after.

Turning around, Shido felt Mio hug him tightly, nearly making him fall due to the slipperiness of the soap now on her breasts. Once their position was settled, Mio began to sway back and forth as she moved up and down, washing his back with her pneumatic knockers and moaning seductively as she did.

Shido blushed at how sexy his girlfriend sounded. Mio was already like an AV star with her appearance, so these sounds truly made her beauty shine during instances like this, or whenever they had sex.

It helped a lot that they've been having a lot of sex since their first time, especially since Mana allowed it under some ground rules they had set up, so he had already gotten to know how both Mio and he himself changed when they allowed these emotions to take over.

"Mio, you're so much softer and better at cleaning than a sponge or wash cloth could ever be." He replied, blushing as he felt himself getting hard.

"Love always makes something better." Mio smiled, giggling slightly.

"Then I bet you'll find this is better." Shido replied, smirking in reply.

Pulling Mio's hands off of his body, Shido grabbed her waist and she yelped as her body fell towards her back, only having Shido's arms support her in the air like she was laying on her back. Before she knew it, Shido had thrusted his dick into her pussy, making her quiver in excitement.

"S-Shido, how did you learn this?" Mio asked, her tongue hanging out slightly.

"A little something known as the internet." Shido joked, wanting to keep a few secrets.

Mio would have laughed, but she was too aroused by Shido's thrusts, which were hitting the edge of her womb, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy with each touch they made.

Thrusting faster, Shido grunted until after a few more thrusts, he screamed as his cum shot inside of Mio. Feeling it inside of him, Mio's back slightly arched a little more.

"S-Shido... so good..." She mumbled, the pleasure overwhelming her mind enough it felt like mush.

Panting a bit, Shido pulled her back up and hugged her close.

"Yeah, it was definitely good... but not as good as this will be!" He replied, smirking confidently.

Mio had no time to react as Shido suddenly slammed her into the shower glass, making her gasp.

"Mmph!"

She couldn't do anything else as her breasts spread against the cold glass, making her nipples twitch every second as Shido grabbed her butt like they were water balloons he was trying to pop. Lightly turning her head, Shido lunged forward and kissed her on the lips, making her eyes widen before they relaxed and began crying tears of joy.

She had no idea what was happening, but Shido shimmied his hips over and over as he kept thrusting into her, each hit of her womb being doubly sensitive as the glass meant it fully absorbed each impact.

'Can't think... mind is going... blank...' Mio thought before she couldn't anymore.

Thrusting into her faster, Shido moved Mio's head and began kissing her, causing to release muffled moans as Shido kept thrusting her while she was pressed against the glass.

'You're mine Mio, no one else can have you. I want to marry you, have kids, and grow old together. I love you, and always will.' Shido thought.

The moment that his thoughts finished, Shido gave a muffled scream as he pulled out of Mio, quickly turning him towards her before firing some of his spunk on her, then thrusting back inside her to release the rest of it in her womb.

Shaking slightly, Mio lightly moaned as she slid down to the ground, only for Shido to pick her back up as he let her hug him for support.

"Shido... that was amazing." She praised, happy tears in her eyes.

"Just relax for now, I'll clean you up and then we'll go to bed together." Shido smiled, rubbing her back.

Mio nodded, blushing as Shido started by washing her breasts with a loofah, making them bounce a bit.

* * *

After finishing their sexy shower time, Shido carried Mio back into his room. The two were now wrapped under the covers, still completely naked and slightly damp, as they cuddled and smiled at each other.

"Shido, no matter how many times we make love, you make each time as magical as the last one." Mio praised.

"Me? I think you're being too humble, because you do just as much as I do." Shido replied, blushing as he did.

Mio blushed in return as she moved Shido's head towards her body, hugging him close as she rested it on her breasts like they were a pair of pillows, both of them smiling as they became even more relaxed.

"Shido... if you do get me pregnant during this... what are your thoughts about it? About being a father, and us having a child together?" She asked.

Shido paused before smiling, and that's when Mio felt him kissing her breasts, leaving her to whimper briefly.

"I may be young, but my parents lived together as teenagers before they got married. With their support on my side... if I were to become a dad anytime soon? I'd love my son, daughter, or multiples of either with full confidence." He answered.

"Shido..." Mio replied, blushing happily.

Shido glanced at Mio in response.

"Mio, why are you asking me this? Are you thinking... that you'd like to be a mom?" He inquired.

Mio simply hugged him closer, briefly leaning forward to kiss Shido on his forehead.

"I don't have any set plans, but if I do get pregnant anytime soon? I want you to know you have my full support." She replied, shedding happy tears.

Shido smiled back.

Relaxing themselves even more, Shido and Mio soon felt themselves fall asleep, both confident they could handle any unforeseeable events their love could lead to.

* * *

**OK, before anyone asks? This is not me hinting that Shido and Mio will actually have a child at a young age like Mio technically did in canon. I'm just showing how much closer Shido is to Mio than the other girls, since she's the alpha of the harem. There's that, and how the first lemon between them was right after they confessed, where this one's after they have some time to realize their natural connection from Mio somehow managing to revive Shido as a Half-Spirit.**

**Anyways, while I occasionally can write a long one, most of the lemons I'll be writing will be short unless they happen in the context of a story with a little more plot, be it’s a story leaning more on the porn or plot regardless. Spiritual Successor doesn't fit that description since the lemons aren't a major part of the story and are all off-screen events. I can also guarantee that next chapter is NOT another lemon with Mio, as Shido has finally expanded his harem enough, and there likely won't be another one with her for a while.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
